<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stalker by The_Sassiest_Trixster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230953">Stalker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster'>The_Sassiest_Trixster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>S.C.I. 谜案集 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bai Yutong doesn't like that and decides to do something about it, Blood and Injury, Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective!Bai Yutong, Tumblr Prompt, Zhan Yao has a stalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhan Yao has a stalker that messes with Zhan Yao's sleep and Bai Yutong doesn't like that one bit, so he decides to do something about it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>S.C.I. 谜案集 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stalker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by prompt: Hey, so here's a prompt for S.C.I Mystery because I just love this series so much: Bai Yutong x Zhan Yao x "How heartbreaking" x "Somebody wake me when it's over"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late as Bai Yutong stepped out of his office, yawning from a long day of work.  As he started to head home, he noticed that the light was still on in Zhan Yao’s office, so he stopped and walked over, peeking inside to see Zhan Yao fast asleep in his chair, a restless look on his face.  Bai Yutong frowned and walked over to the door, opening it quietly before walking over to Zhan Yao, gently shaking his shoulder.  Zhan Yao jerked awake, looking around with wide eyes before he looked at Bai Yutong.</p><p>         “Oh…it’s just you” he breathed, placing a hand on his chest.  Bai Yutong frowned.</p><p>         “Cat.  What are you doing here so late?” he asked.  Zhan Yao sighed and shook his head.</p><p>         “Just catching up on some sleep” he replied.  Bai Yutong frowned.</p><p>         “Shouldn’t you go home and rest?” he asked.  Zhan Yao shook his head again.</p><p>         “I can’t” he whispered.  Bai Yutong frowned.</p><p>         “Why not?” he asked.  Zhan Yao sighed heavily. </p><p>         “It’s not safe” he admitted.  Bai Yutong’s eyes widened, concern filling his face.</p><p>         “What do you mean, it’s not safe?” he demanded.  Zhan Yao sighed and leaned back in his chair.</p><p>         “It seems I have…acquired a stalker” he murmured.  Bai Yutong snarled.</p><p>         “What?!  Cat, why didn’t you tell me?” he demanded.  Zhan Yao sighed again.</p><p>         “I thought I could handle it myself…but it seems that I can’t” he murmured.  Bai Yutong growled.</p><p>         “So what?  Are you saying you can’t go to your apartment at all?” he asked.  Zhan Yao nodded.</p><p>         “I came home to find someone in my apartment.  The minute I saw them, I turned and headed back here.  I think I’ve slept here for the past couple of days” he explained.  Bai Yutong shook his head.</p><p>         “Cat, that’s awful!  You should have told me!” he exclaimed.  Zhan Yao shook his head.</p><p>         “I didn’t want to burden you” he whispered.  Bai Yutong let out a groan.</p><p>         “For someone who is so smart, you can be so stupid sometimes!” he exclaimed before he reached out and grabbed Zhan Yao by the wrist and yanked him to his feet.</p><p>         “Yutong, what—” he started when Bai Yutong shot him a look.</p><p>         “You’re staying over at my house tonight so that you can get some actual sleep” he snapped.  Zhan Yao shook his head.</p><p>         “But Yutong—” he started again.</p><p>         “Don’t argue with me, Zhan Yao” Bai Yutong growled.  Zhan Yao sighed and nodded, allowing himself to be led out of the office and to where Bai Yutong’s car was parked.  They then got inside, Zhan Yao immediately letting out a heavy sigh.  Bai Yutong glanced over at him before he smiled slightly.</p><p>         “Just shut your eyes and rest, Cat” he suggested.  Zhan Yao nodded as he put on his seat belt before shutting his eyes.</p><p>         “Wake me when we get there” he murmured.  Bai Yutong nodded before he started the car and drove off.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>They soon arrived at Bai Yutong’s apartment, Bai Yutong looking over at Zhan Yao, who was fast asleep.  He smiled fondly before he reached over and gently shook Zhan Yao’s shoulder, Zhan Yao waking up with a soft noise, almost like a cat when it was disturbed from its nap.  Bai Yutong chuckled before he motioned to his apartment.</p><p>         “We’re here” he declared.  Zhan Yao yawned and nodded, both men getting out of the car before heading over to Bai Yutong’s apartment.  Bai Yutong let Zhan Yao in first, allowing the man to look around.  He had never been to Bai Yutong’s apartment before; Bai Yutong was usually the one to come over to his.  It wasn’t what he was expecting; he thought it would be very extravagant, but instead it was very minimalistic, almost like Zhan Yao’s.</p><p>         “Do you like it?” Bai Yutong asked, making Zhan Yao jump before looking back at him.</p><p>         “It wasn’t what I was expecting, but it’s nice” he replied.  Bai Yutong smirked before he motioned to the bathroom.</p><p>         “Why don’t you go take a shower?  I’ll get you some clothes to change into” he offered.  Zhan Yao nodded and headed towards the bathroom while Bai Yutong headed to his bedroom, grabbing a pair of sweatpants, underwear, and a gray t-shirt.  He then waited for the water to start before he opened the door and placed the clothes on the counter.  While Zhan Yao was showering, Bai Yutong began to pace around his apartment, thinking about how to get rid of Zhan Yao’s stalker so that Zhan Yao could comfortably sleep in his own home.  Not that Bai Yutong doesn’t like having Zhan Yao over, he loved having his Cat stay at his house, but he knew that Zhan Yao liked to have things a certain way and by having this stalker in his house, it was throwing everything off.  As he paced, he didn’t hear the bathroom door open until he heard a soft throat clearing behind him, making him turn to see Zhan Yao dressed in the grey sweatpants and shirt that he gave him, his hair slightly damp.  A small smile crept onto his face, he really liked seeing Zhan Yao in his clothes, since Zhan Yao was much slimmer than him, so his clothes hung off him and gave him sweater paws, giving him more of a kitten vibe.</p><p>         “You look good” he complimented.  Zhan Yao smiled before he noticed the look on Bai Yutong’s face.</p><p>         “What were you thinking about?” he asked.  Bai Yutong smirked and Zhan Yao sighed.</p><p>         “You weren’t” he warned.  Bai Yutong huffed.</p><p>         “Cat, if I don’t do something, you can’t go home.  And I refuse to let that bastard control your life” he grumbled.  Zhan Yao smiled slightly.</p><p>         “I didn’t think you cared” he murmured.  Bai Yutong looked at him in shock.</p><p>         “Of course I care!” he exclaimed before his face softened in something close to sadness.</p><p>         “You thought I didn’t care?” he asked softly.  Zhan Yao blushed and looked away.</p><p>         “I just…didn’t realize” he murmured before he cleared his throat.</p><p>         “Try not to kill him, please” he asked, quickly changing the subject.  Bai Yutong chuckled.</p><p>         “I’ll try” he replied.  Zhan Yao hummed, a small smile on his face as he walked over to Bai Yutong’s couch and sat down, turning on the TV.</p><p>         “Good luck” he called out.  Bai Yutong smiled before he turned and walked out of his apartment, heading to Zhan Yao’s apartment to deal with the stalker.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>When Bai Yutong arrived at Zhan Yao’s apartment, he took out the spare key that Zhan Yao gave him a few months ago and unlocked the door, stepping inside.</p><p>         “Welcome home” a voice purred from the couch, making Bai Yutong freeze and quickly pull out his gun, waiting for whoever spoke from the couch to stand up and face him.  And thankfully, it didn’t take very long for a very tall and sleazy looking man drinking wine stood up and walked over to the door, only to freeze when saw Bai Yutong standing in the apartment, holding a gun.</p><p>         “You’re not Zhan Yao” he mused.</p><p>         “No, I’m not.  I’m his partner, Detective Bai Yutong” Bai Yutong snarled, pointing the gun at the man.</p><p>         “Who are you and what the hell are you doing in his house?” he demanded.  The man smirked.</p><p>         “I’m just waiting for my YaoYao to come home” he replied.  Bai Yutong bristled at the nickname as he continued to point the gun at the man.</p><p>         “He’s not your anything.  Now get the hell out of his house” he ordered.  The man chuckled.</p><p>         “Or what, Detective?” he sneered.  Bai Yutong snarled.</p><p>         “Or I’ll shoot” he warned.  The man laughed.</p><p>         “No you won’t” he replied.  Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow before he pulled the slide back and pulled the trigger, shooting the man in the leg, causing him to go down.  He fell rather hard, so hard in fact that it caused him to drop the wine glass, spilling the wine onto Zhan Yao’s white carpet. </p><p>         “I won’t, huh?” Bai Yutong sneered before he pulled out his phone, dialing a number.  He then put his phone to his ear, still pointing his gun at the stalker.</p><p>         “Zhao Fu?  Come to Zhan Yao’s apartment.  I found an intruder inside” he growled before he hung up.  He continued to point the gun at the stalker, patiently waiting for Zhao Fu and a few officers to arrive at Zhan Yao’s apartment, which they did.  When Zhao Fu entered the apartment and saw the stalker on the ground, a gunshot wound in his leg, he just looked at Bai Yutong for context.</p><p>         “Zhan Yao’s stalker” Bai Yutong explained.  Zhao Fu nodded, saying nothing before he walked over to the man on the ground and yanked him to his feet, immediately cuffing his hands behind his back before handing him off to an officer that was waiting at the door.  Once they were gone, he looked over at Bai Yutong, a frown on his face.</p><p>         “Where’s Dr. Zhan?” he asked. </p><p>         “My house.  I told him he could stay there tonight so that he could get some proper rest, since he hasn’t slept well for the past couple days” Bai Yutong explained.  Zhao Fu nodded before he turned and headed out of the apartment, leaving Bai Yutong alone in the empty apartment.  He looked around for a moment, taking everything in before he looked down at the wine stain on the carpet.</p><p>         “Ugh…Zhan Yao’s not going to be happy about that…” he murmured, sighing heavily.  He then shook his head; he could deal with the stain later.  Right now, he had to get back to Zhan Yao and let him know that the stalker was taken care of.  He then turned and headed out of the apartment, locking the door behind him before he headed home.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutong soon returned to his apartment, opening the door and stepping inside.</p><p>         “Zhan Yao!” he called out, but there was no answer.  Bai Yutong frowned and looked around, wondering where the hell Zhan Yao went when he remembered that Zhan Yao was sitting on the couch when he left.  He then walked over to the couch, a fond smile gracing his face when he saw Zhan Yao asleep, a peaceful look on his face instead of the restless one he saw earlier in the office.  He let out a soft chuckle and shook his head before he walked over and shut off the TV before carefully lifting Zhan Yao into his arms, carrying him into his bedroom where he then placed him down on the bed, making sure to tuck him in before he crawled in next to him. </p><p>         “Good night, kitten.  Sleep well” he whispered.  All was quiet, which was what Bai Yutong expected, but, after a moment, in the silence, a soft voice was heard.</p><p>         “Thank you” Zhan Yao whispered, making Bai Yutong smile.  His kitten was going to be okay and that was all that he cared about</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoy this story!  Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>